


Getting used to

by Nayla



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, I Tried, M/M, an anon asked me to do sth with tall!ferre and short!R, and that's what I came up with, english's still not my mother language but someday ... if I wish hard enough ..., sorry about the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayla/pseuds/Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire isn’t exactly tall … Okay, fine, he’s short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting used to

Grantaire isn’t exactly tall … Okay, fine, he’s short. He knows this, he has accepted this fate, though not as easily as anyone else would. Maybe he could if his younger sister didn’t spend every moment of his visits looking down (literally, mind you) to him. Fortunately, she is past the teasing, the gloating, the look-I-can-rest-my-chin-on-your-head phase, but it still annoys the fuck out of him to know he’s a big brother only in age. (because, really, what’s so great about being old?)

It doesn’t help that he’s friends with so many freakishly tall people. There’s Bahorel, who’s a fucking monster, there’s Marius, who actually apologizes for being so tall and then fucking apologizes for apologizing. There’s Bossuet, who keeps hitting his head on the ceiling of everywhere he goes, there’s Enjolras who doesn’t need to climb a step to make himself seen through a crowd. And then there’s Combeferre.

Combeferre’s ridiculous.

He truly is the most ridiculous man on Earth. He can destroy arguments and break opinions as easily as Enjolras does, but he chooses not to. He listens, instead, he listens, he watches, he learns, he cares. He congratulates Grantaire in his first month without alcohol when the artist was so determined to not let anyone find out (in case he fails). Combeferre invites him over for a cup of coffee because he wants to know his thoughts, because he takes Grantaire’s cynicism seriously, because he has always listened, because he wants to listen more, because he wants to have a healthy discussion. The thing is, Grantaire’s not exactly used to being healthy, he doesn’t have healthy hobbies, healthy crushes, or even healthy feelings.

Grantaire’s neither used to being in a healthy relationship, nor to having to stand on his fucking tiptoes in order to kiss his ridiculous boyfriend. But well, it isn’t hard getting used to it.


End file.
